World War Xana
by legio aurum corona
Summary: Xana's attack unites North Korea, Russia, and China into a massive empire. With this new found power Xana attacks France, India, the United states, and everyone else. The Lyoko warriors now have to face the facts. Will they find away to save the world especially with Xana's new pet. The Hellion. NO romance, just yet.
1. Another Attack

When Xana wins:

The attack started out like any other Xana attack. I heard a beeping noise in the middle of the night. I woke up to see a tower in the middle of the desert region. We all got to the factory with no incidents. I virtualized Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich into Lyoko. William got the phone call so I hope he is on his way. The others were about 50 feet away from the tower no monsters yet but then I saw what looked like hundreds of red dots on my screens heading toward my friends! Guys, I yelled out of fear Xana has sent hundreds of blocks toward your position hide somewhere quick.

They managed to hide out behind some boulders maybe 20 feet from the tower. "I sure hope their okay." I whisper to myself. Little did I know that everything was about to go downhill.

"Aelita, fly up maybe you can make it to the tower and deactivate it before Xana gets us." Yumi says trying not to panic at the sight of so many monsters. Aelita tried to fly up and she almost made it to the tower just a couple more feet but the blocks hit her with heavy laser fire eliminating here quickly. "Oh, god maybe we can make it to the tower." says Odd clearly more then a little worried. Then Xana played one of his cruel tricks. The rocks we hid behind disappeared.

"Attack!" yelled Ulrich but they were all blasted by the many bloks and were all devirtualized. They all went upstairs to meet me in the computer lab. We all knew we wouldn't be able to go back to Lyoko for another twelve hours.

"Einstein do you know what Xana is trying to do?" Asked Odd, "Yes," I answered solemnly. I swiveled my chair so that they could see what was going on. On the map of the world it automatically zoomed in on Asia there we saw China, North Korea, and Russia all go red with a Dark eye of Xana over it. Next a news window popped up on one of my screens their we saw the familiar newsman of Paris giving us the news.

North Korea Capital:The old flag is taken down as the great leader see's fit a new flag is raised, on a red background a dark eye like shape on the left upper corner under a small golden star. The same eye shape as in the eyes of the leaders of North Korea, China, and Russia and as the flag is raised in Pyongyang all three of them smile at once.

[Review i'm going to update soon the more reviews the better off the story will be.]


	2. The New Empire

[Author's note I know you guys are looking at this otherwise you wouldn't be reading it. Please leave reviews I love criticisms.]

The New Empire:

The news reporter for Paris looked at the camera grimly clearly this news spooked him. That never happened before in any of Xana's attacks before. "This evening at 20:13 (military time is used in Paris) the Countries of China North Korea and Russia have joined up into a massive Empire known as the Xana Empire the leader has requested several children presently living in Paris France." I turn toward my friends

"I think we are in trouble here." I said

"However," the news man begins "the French president has refused to surrender the children and has convinced France and her allies to prepare for war against the Xana Empire." "In further news Poland, Belorus, and the Ukraine have all surrendered to the Xana Empire and a massive army is marching west toward Germany. According to the Official word from the government in 24 hours this army will reach the German border and there will be a war between the NATO and the Xana Empire."

The news window closed down and a map of the digital sea came up next to the map of the world on the map 3 dots lit up in different parts of the world.

"Okay Xana is setting up Replikas in Moscow, Beijing, and Pyongyang."

"Huh?" Odd said clearly not knowing what I was talking about.

"The capitals of Russia, China and North Korea Odd." I told him.

"You mean Xana already has Replikas in those countries." Yumi asked.

"No he needs energy to create them probably to keep his Empire going. I think," I typed on my computer and found the answer I needed. "In 12 hours and 13 minutes Xana will have enough power to set up those Replikas and we won't be able to stop him without trying to find those Replikas." I said I knew what had to be done but it was going to be dangerous.

"Guys I might be able to send you to Lyoko right now but there might be risks." I said.

"Oh, yeah what kind of risks?" Ulrich asked in his arrogant tone.

"If you guys get devirtualized after the next hour and a half you probably won't make it back to Earth."

"No, it's too risky especially with all those monsters out there waiting to destroy us." Yumi protested.

I gestured to my screen, "Well at least Xana's monsters are gone I think he needs to focus all of his power on his new armies."

The others nodded their heads and headed off to the scanners. As I began the Virtualization process I the screen flashed a red exclamation mark, I typed in my new code and the program started.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." All of them were sent instantly to Lyoko next I sent Aelita. When she landed she immediately ran toward the tower. She entered without incident and entered in the code Lyoko. I looked at the screen hoping to see the 3 dots disappear but they didn't.

"Darn it," I said I ran a super scan and found my answer why the Replikas didn't disappear.

"Xana, activated a tower on the Cortex powering the new Replikas and you guys need to stop him before your time runs out." I told my friends

"We are on it Jeremy." my friends said. Then they started to run to the edge of the sector. Where hopefully they could make it to the Skidbladnir and stop Xana before their time on Lyoko runs out because if they don't I don't know what will happen to them and after that the world is at war. And it will be all our faults.

Xana's POV In the dark red of the endless digital Sea a dark cloud of what looked like's dust flows in the shape of the Xana symbol. "Curse it," the multi-agent system thought " Jeremy has found the way to revirtualize humans in less than twelve hours, maybe he can stop the attack." Then the dark form of living dust came up with an idea. " A new Monster to fight on the way to the Cortex." Then out of Xanas' swirling mass a dim shape of something like a snake was formed and it issued a loud moan.

[Good ending? hope so, please review.]


	3. The Digital Sea

{A/N enjoy please leave reviews so I may improve the sooner I hear reviews the sooner I update}

The Digital Sea

(Aelita's POV) I fall down into the Arena where the eye of Lyoko looks up at us unblinking menacing and also a little sad. I remember as I run to the Skid hangar why Daddy chose this symbol so long ago. "So we will always remember that we are being protected by Lyoko the Egyptians had the eyes of Horus watching over them protecting them and we will have the eyes of Lyoko to protect us always." Now the Eyes seem to taunt me something of my Father's that Xana now uses that didn't protect him. We make it up to the plat form where we are to be teleported into the Skid. I notice William standing on a platform we all get on and Jeremy teleports us into the Skid. As we live Lyoko into the Digital Sea Jeremy explains that he managed to virtualize William directly unto the platform but he couldn't do it with a lot of people. I pilot us heading toward the Cortex we pass floating glowing circles that seem to flit around like fish.

"I don't get this, what are those floating circles?" Odd asks

"Those, floating circles are the Multi-agent system used to defeat Xana even though we can't get him in the Cortex or Lyoko it should keep the Digital Sea free of Monsters." Jeremy answers. Then I see the sea turn red the floating program bits vanish.

"Huh, what's happening?" Yumi asks. Then we see it in the distance something swimming toward us all we could see at first was its head it had 4 eyes of Lyoko one in each corner of its bronze colored face the rest was a dull metallic green color. Then the horrible creature opened its terrible mouth its face peeled off into 4 jaws a round hole in the creature's gullet. Sharp teeth in the gullet and the 4 wing like jaws also had numerous sharp teeth. Then we heard its loud mournful moan something that would have been sad sounding if the creature wasn't bigger then the Skidbladnir. The sound waves are so powerful that the Skid was blown off course it took all my skill not to hit one of the data hubs. I see the massive beast try and bite the Skidbladnir! I hit the levers and the Skid dives to an extreme depth deeper than we've ever tried to go before. The beast closes its mouth clearly confused, I aim the Skids torpedo launcher and I blast the beast in one of the Eyes. The beast screams nearly causing the ship to collide against a deep hub, then the beast stops moving and begins to slowly sink.

"Good thinking Aelita you've stopped this Hellion for a while at least." Jeremy says the others cheer for me. I try to feel good but for a brief second I feel bad for the creature. I pilot the Skid and we make it to the Cortex an impressive structure just as big as Lyoko and with strange apertures sticking out randomly giving the Cortex a slightly spiky kind of look. I go up to the entrance and I press the hand screen with my palm causing a ethereal blue light to issue from the Skidbladnir into the eye of Lyoko symbol on the gates to the Cortex. Jeremy now can try and figure out what Xana's gate code is. I look on the Sonar then I see that the Hellion is moving again and it is moving toward us! I twist the observation bay of Skid so I could see it coming toward us one of its Eyes look blackened and charred and clearly this beast is angry. Just then the gates open and I take the Skid inside once there I hear the Hellion crash into the gate.

"Jeremie can the Hellion break through the Cortex gates?" I asked

"I don't think so, and Xana isn't going to destroy his own Replika." Jeremie answers. We fly the Skidbladnir out of the sea and onto the platform of the Cortex now we begin the difficult mission of finding the tower and averting World War 3.

Jeremie's POV

I watch my screen seeing my friends as green dots heading toward the red tower shape, I'm not normally religious but I started praying for things to get better. After I finished praying a window popped up showing something very interesting. Three icons of the Eyes of Xana were on the left of the screen on the right of the screen were the 3 icons representing the French Foreign Legion. I realized just then I was watching a battle take place somewhere in either Russia or the Ukraine and I was helpless to stop it. Lives where going to be lost, lives that even the return to the past cannot resurrect, then an alert popped on my window, Pyongyang has taken a direct hit from an American nuclear weapon. The casualty report came in Millions of people have died at least 7 million people died. I then take off my headset so the others wouldn't hear me then I start crying knowing I am helpless to help any of those lives that are now lost.

Xana's POV (Earth)

My troops march forward towards the defense line set up by the French Foreign Legion just west of Kiev. I possess the general my forces are primarily Russian troops. My host smiles because all I have to do is control this one man and now I can destroy those humans who have defeated me again and again.

"Fire the artillery!" I scream through my host and the battle has begun, the French fire back but they are taking more casualties then I am. Standing out there with the explosions, the bullets and the bloodcurdling screams, I smile. Victory will be mine soon, I am already winning the war on Earth and soon I will win it in the Cortex too.

Even with the loss of Pyongyang and most of North Korea with it. I will beat them always.

Elsewhere in the Network:

Somewhere deep in the Digital Sea deeper then even Xana ever went something or someone screamed.


End file.
